Social media outlets have become a fundamental means for social interaction between users across the globe. Through social media outlets, users are able to share information regarding almost any topic. For example, a user may use social media outlets to share information regarding daily activities, educational information, information regarding professional services, information regarding product reviews, etc.
However, in some instances, social media outlets may be used to propagate negative information that could be harmful to a person or an organization (e.g., a business). For example, users may utilize social media outlets to distribute complaints regarding goods or services provided by an organization. Because the distribution of information by way of social media outlets can be nearly instantaneous as well as viral, a user's complaints can be distributed to thousands of other users in a very short time period. This widespread distribution of negative information about the organization can be damaging to the organization's brand, good will, and/or business prospects. Accordingly, if left unchecked, the distribution of information by way of social media outlets may have harmful consequences.